


Day Eleven - Rest

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Eleven, Rest: Your OTP resting and/or sleeping together. They could be sleeping anywhere from at home in bed to out on a park bench.





	Day Eleven - Rest

**Author's Note:**

> take some plasma yall

Kai had a bit of a problem.

He was hungry.

And Jay was asleep, right on top of him.

Which was not fun, not in the slightest. 

He shrugged to himself, attempting to curl up around the other boy. He could ignore his hunger just a little bit, maybe fall back asleep.

-

Jay hummed, finally waking up. From bleary eyes, he could see that Kai was fast asleep underneath him. He glanced toward the room’s clock- 9 AM. He could sleep a little longer, yeah.

Kai was asleep so why would Jay have to stay awake? He laid his head down on Kai’s chest, letting out a breath.

“You awake?” Someone mumbled, and it took hin a moment to realize it was Kai.

“Mmmmh, no.”

“Can I get up, then?” Kai asked, moving his hand up so he could run through Jay’s hair.

“No,” Jay mumbled, “Warm.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Kai grunted, pushing Jay off of him and in turn off the bed. “There. Now I can get up.”

“Hey!” Jay squeaked, now awake from the tumble.

Kai chuckled, sliding off the mattress and letting his feet hit the carpeted flooring. “_I’m_ going to go eat. _You_ can go back to sleep if you want.” He stood, walking over to the doorway. “You coming or not?”

“Fine! I’m coming!”


End file.
